With advancements in computerization in vehicles in recent years, various types of electrical devices are mounted in a front compartment of a vehicle. Especially with an electric vehicle, a power converter that converts power from a DC power source to driving power of a traction motor is further included, and numbers of electrical devices are mounted in a front compartment where a space is limited. For example, JP 2017-47758 A describes a structure for mounting a power converter for converting power from a power source to driving power of a motor in a front compartment. The power converter is supported above a transaxle by front and rear brackets. A gap is secured between the transaxle and the power converter. By supporting the power converter by the brackets, vibration transmitted from the transaxle to the power converter is suppressed. In order to further suppress the vibration, an anti-vibratory bush is interposed between a housing of the power converter and the brackets. The housing of the electrical device has several connectors connected thereto. The power converter of JP 2017-47758 A has two connectors connected to its rear surface.